iHalloween
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: My Halloween gift to you! A quick oneshot. Seddie.


**There was a lot I didn't particularly enjoy about this oneshot, I wrote it on the stairs by the door so I could hand out candy.**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Carly's boyfriend Eric were standing outside of the amusement park, waving goodbye to Spencer.

"So, what first?" Carly asked. She was answered by everyone's opinions on what they should do.

"Food!" Sam shouted quickly.

"Roller coasters." Eric said coolly, looking at Carly with a smile.

"Obviously the Halloween stuff. That's what we came here for, right?" Gibby chimed.

"Well I have to set up the cameras and stuff before anyone does anything." Freddie motioned to his bag.

"Okay, well let's let Freddie set us all up, and then we can go do whatever it is we want."

The group stood in a row as Freddie went down the line, handing things out of his bag.

"One for you, one for you, one for- Sam, don't drop it! Sam!" He yelled, as Sam began to throw it up in the air and catch it multiple times.

"Oh, relax. I won't drop your little camera."

Freddie sighed. "When you're about to do something interesting, stream the camera by pressing the red button. Tomorrow, I'm gonna edit it and make the video. Just be careful with the cameras." He said, looking pointedly at Sam.

Everyone walked into the Amusement Park, splitting up all at once. Freddie stood and watched them all walk away. He didn't know where to go, and he didn't want to just follow them.

He didn't really want to go with Gibby, for reasons. He wasn't about to go with Sam, because she would ridicule him. And Carly and Eric was not an option. He decided to go get some real food instead of the weird pumpkin mush dinner his mom tried to feed him before he left. That was the bad part of carving pumpkins, his mom wouldn't waste _anything_. Or let him use real knives.

"One corn dog, please." Freddie said to the food truck guy.

"Coming right up!"

Freddie nodded.

"Hey!" A voice shouted in his ear. He jumped and whipped around to see Sam Puckett, who somehow found out he was buying food.

"What, Sam?"

"I think you can guess why I'm here." She smirked.

"I only got one thing, Sam. And I'm not buying you anything." Freddie said angrily as he accepted his corn dog.

She took it right out of his hand and took a bite out of the top.

"Sam!" He yelled, snatching it out of her hand.

"Come on!" She yelled, trying to reach the corn dog, which he now held above his head. "You are so lucky you're taller than me now!" She shouted as she jumped for it.

Sam stopped jumping and took a step back, looking up at him.

"Dang it, Sam." He sighed. Turning around, he looked at the food truck guy again. "One more corn dog, please."

Sam smiled and took the treat from the guy as Freddie paid for it.

"So where to, Fredweird. The costume contest?" Sam asked as they walked away from the food truck together.

"I'm not wearing a costume, Sam. And neither are you."

"Yeah, but your face is the scariest thing I've seen by-far."

"Sam!"

She giggled as they walked through the crowd. Suddenly, she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, Freddie. Let's go on that thing!" Sam pointed to a big roller coaster, still gripping Freddie's arm.

"Sam, I'm not going on any rides with you. For all I know, you could… Cut my seatbelt off or something. You know, Try to kill me."

"Fine. Baby."

"What did you just call me?" Freddie asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh, nothing. _Baby" _She smirks.

Freddie shook his head. Sam was not about to call him a baby! He grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go."

"Yay!" She says, giving a little jump in spite of herself before following Freddie, who still hadn't let her go.

As they boarded the ride, Freddie looked at Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna be honest with you. I've never ridden a roller coaster before."

She looked at him with shock and disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Please take a seat." One of the staff said, passing Sam and Freddie.

Sam stepped into the car and sat down. Freddie looked for an empty car, but the only available seat was next to Sam. He stepped in and sat down next to her.

"Ugh, you're squishing me!" Sam complained.

"Well this seat is tiny!" Freddie snapped.

The bar came down over their laps.

"Wait. I wanna know. Why haven't you ever gone on a roller coaster?"

"My mom." Was the only thing Freddie said before Sam understood.

"Say no more. So are you scared?" She teased.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Oh my god. You _are _scared!" She laughed as the train began to move. "Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll hold your hand."

"Sam, I don't need you to hold my hand." He said grumpily as they went up the first incline. It stopped at the top, and Freddie looked out over the park.

"My offer is only open for the next three seconds," Sam singsonged.

Freddie grumbled and grabbed her hand as the cars began their descent. He wanted to scream, but he wasn't about to. He looked over at Sam, who was holding his hand, and the handlebar with her other hand. Her hair flew back in the wind and she was laughing. He began to laugh too. Truth was, he liked her a little. Maybe more than a little.

"So Fredloser," Sam said happily as they came to a stop at the end of the ride, "How was your first time?

"The way you said that. Sounded… Wrong." Freddie made a face as he stepped out of the car and turned to Sam.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Shut up."

He held his hand out to her and smiled. "Come on, Princess Puckett."

She rolled her eyes and took it, stepping out carefully. They left the roller coaster and began to walk around aimlessly. Sam pulled out her camera.

"Hey internet, I'm here with the nub!" She smiled. "We were just on that big roller coaster up there! And now, you get to join us as we experience… the haunted mansion!"

"Sam, when do I get to pick what we do?" He whined. Then he stopped and thought about how he was totally gonna edit that out. Lame.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, then burst out laughing.

Truth was, she may or may not like him. A lot. And by may or may not, she meant she did.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the Haunted Mansion. He looked down at their hands. Next thing he knew, she was leading him through it.

"Sam, that's a dead end."

"Is not."

"Sam, it says 'dead end'"

"They just say that!"

Sam led them through a dark maze, and turned to document his face.

"You scared?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope."

Her back still turned, she ran right into a wall.

"I wish I got that on tape. Oh wait, I did!"

Sam turned and jumped on him, intending to beat the fudge out of him. But as soon as they hit the ground, she fused their mouths together in a deep kiss. He reciprocated, and they made out on the floor for a few minutes before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, still inches away from Freddie's face. "Right now? Okay." She hung up and looked down at the boy. "We're leaving now. Spencer is in the parking lot."

Freddie opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of his own phone ringing. He answered it, said he would be right there, and looked up at Sam.

"We should… go."

Sam stood and dusted herself off. "So… what just happened there. It didn't. Okay?"

Freddie nodded as he picked up the camera. "Totally."

Sam held her hand out and without a word Freddie intertwined his fingers. They walked out like that until Sam pulled away and ran to the entrance with Freddie chasing her.

THE NEXT DAY

Freddie was editing the videos they took, and came across a part that featured him and Sam on the floor of the Haunted House. He smiled to himself as he pressed 'save'.

* * *

**So. Who saw the picture Dan tweeted? It was crazy. If you haven't, I just set it as my new picture. It's from iBust a Thief, and I'm super excited for it. I hope you had a happy Halloween :)  
**


End file.
